This invention is directed to benzosilacyclobutenes and to methods of making them, including new di-benzosilacyclobutenes and to methods of making them.
In 1967, Eaborn, Walton, and Chan, reported in the Journal Of Organometallic Chemistry, 9(1967), 251-257, a method of making benzosilacycloalkenes by a route generally as follows: ##STR1##
What we have done is to devise an improvement in that method, whereby we are able to achieve higher yields (i.e. 41%) than reported by Eaborn et al (i.e. 35%). In addition, new unreported di-benzosilacyclobutene compounds have been made, and methods of making those di-compounds have been devised.